xuyanfandomcom-20200213-history
Court of the Blind King
The first Court installation, in which the entire world was conceptualized and created. As such, it was much less refined and focused than the other games in the series. It also lasted the longest, running from May 2016 to October 2016. Background Write the first section of your page here. Main Characters Princess Wang Huiyin Ting - The eldest daughter of Emperor Wang Ling V and Queen Wang Tingfeng. She was notable for being the female main character of the series. She was a notable warrior in her own right, becoming Lieutenant General to General Han Jianjun, whom she later married. She was often called the Kingslayer for killing King Sho Go in personal melee during the Basho-Xuyan War. She had a close relationship with Prince Wang Ling VI, who often confided in her and told her personal secrets in confidence as siblings. Accoding to her own memoirs, she later used these against him as blackmail in a coup for the throne, leading him to abdicate. She then took the throne and became known as the Red Empress. She gave birth to Prince Wang Long, later to become the Emperor. Huo Xin, formerly known as Zhu Xin - He was the youngest son of Emperor Wang Ling V and Zhu Shuang. He was a precocious youth with high ambitions for the throne, going so far as to murder his eldest brother Zhu Jin along with his older brother Zhu Wei, to push them both higher in the line of succession. He had a notable rivalry with Wang Huiyin Ting and attempted to murder her with his brother Wei. The assassination was foiled and their plot uncovered. In revenge for the attempt on his dear sister's life, Prince Wang Ling VI sent an assassin to murder Zhu Mei, Xin's elder sister and Wei's twin, with the intent to make his own sister's would-be killers face their own plot. Following Mei's death, Xin managed to rein his ambitions. He went on to become an actor before finding himself drafted into war due to his elder brother's death in combat. Finding himself a brilliant strategis, he became known as the Fox of Xuyan for his cleverness. After receiving a grievous injury that left him blind in one eye and permanently crippled, he was retired from the military. He returned to the theater, this time as a playwright. He famously penned the play Passion of the Cut Sleeve and later married Hong Ning-Mei. They had three sons. Xin died of exposure to the cold during a blizzard. Gao Shan - The youngest son of Emperor Wang Ling IV and Gao Xiaofan. He was notably a student of the master painter, Zhu Jing, going on to become a painter for the royal house himself. He lated married the popular actress Kai Fang. They had many children together, one of whom was poisoned by the Cult of Death. Plot The plot was very loosely-lain and discombobulated, with the story merely focusing on the lives of the three characters since their youth. Each of the five acts of the game focused on a different phase of their lives, such as childhood, romance, or war. This formula was then continued for the rest of the Court series. Ending This was notably the only game of the Court series to feature a complete ending rather than a cancellation.Category:Court Category:Court I Category:Xuyan Category:Roll20